El Giro de la Vida
by BlckFoY-Girls
Summary: Hola!!...es mi primer intento de fic...este nick lo cree junto a una amiga.... y unas veces los fics seran de ella y otros mio.... dejen review!!!! ahhh es Draco/Herm!!! *****segundo chapter Up******
1. De nuevo a Hogwarts

El Giro de la Vida.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: De nuevo a Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ya era el 1 de Septiembre, esta vez ingresaban al sexto curso, Hermione sé encontraba en el andén 9 ¾ buscando alguna señal de sus amigos hasta que:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡Hermi, Hermi!- Gritaba un guapo pelirrojo con encantadores ojos azules de 16 años.  
  
-¡Hola Ron!- Contestó Hermione muy sorprendida por como había sido llamada y a la vez feliz de verlo.  
  
-¿Co...Cómo estás?- Dijo Ron tartamudeando (y extremadamente rojo), mientras observaba a Hermione de arriba hasta abajo.  
  
  
  
%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**  
  
Ella había crecido mucho ya no era aquella niña regañona y extremadamente estudiosa que solía ser. Se había convertido en una chica alta, de cabello liso (lo consiguió con un hechizo ^_^) y con un cuerpo bien formado.  
  
%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**  
  
-Mu...muy bien- Contesto ella también sonrojada al notar que el chico había cambiado igualmente, era musculoso (lo que hace ser golpeador de quidditch *_*), alto y muy guapo.  
  
**Se quedaron callados por un instante hasta que alguien se aproxima**  
  
-Ejem- profirió Harry para cortar con el silencio tan molesto.  
  
-¡¡¡Hola Harry!!!- Saludó Hermione alegremente al verlo y al mismo tiempo que el la abrazaba.  
  
-¿Cómo te va, Herm?- Preguntó el chico de cabellos negros desordenado y con penetrantes ojos verdes esmeralda.  
  
**En ese instante Herm se quedó con la palabra en la boca ya que Ron muy exaltado dice**  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Hey, Harry!!!!!!- Gritó Ron- ¡¿cómo andas?!, ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!, ¡¿Te hicieron algo esos muggl...  
  
-¡YA!- lo calló rápidamente Harry- Claro que estoy bien, yo sé que mis tíos son insoportables, pero no creo que se atrevan a hacerme algo, ya que saben que Sirius *_* es mi padrino y siguen creyendo que es un "asesino"- contestó con un gesto sobrado.  
  
-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Hermione- WOW Harry si que tienes puntos a tu favor.  
  
-Ni tanto Herm, pero en ese caso si que lo es- Dijo Harry (con la misma cara de sobrado =P).  
  
Después de un rato subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, buscaron un compartimiento vacío y poco después llegó hasta ellos Ginny (sonrojada, que raro = P) y se pusieron a charlar muy animadamente, hasta que se les acabó la diversión porqué:  
  
-Vaya, Vaya- Dijo con tono burlesco un chico de cabello intensamente rubio y unos ojos grises profundos- Conque el famoso Potter está haciendo exhibición con sus amigachos la comadreja Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger.  
  
-¡Sal de aquí, Malfoy!- Expresó muy enfadada Hermione al ver el burlesco rostro de Malfoy junto con Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
-Ohhhh! que susto- comentó cínicamente Draco- la sangre sucia se ha molestado.  
  
-Ya vete de aquí porqué sino yo... - dijo Ron también enfadado pero con tono semblante.  
  
-¿Tu que?, ja ja ja ¿qué me vas hacer tu Weasley?- Rió irónicamente el guapo rubio.  
  
-No sabes de lo que soy capaz- prosiguió a decir Ron con un puño levantado.  
  
-Ya, Ron, por favor. No vale la pena discutir con este CABRÓN- dijo Harry muy decidido  
  
-Modera tu vocabulario, Potter- exaltó Draco- Crabbe.....Goyle vamonos.  
  
  
  
%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**  
  
  
  
Ya en Hogwarts...  
  
  
  
-Vaya Herm veo que sabes arreglártelas con Malfoy- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- ¿qué te inspiró tanto esté..... ¿odio?.  
  
-Ya basta Gin, sabes que lo odio con toda mi alma y la próxima vez que lo vea te juro que...- Decía Herm cuándo fue callada por Dumbledore.  
  
-Bienvenidos nuevamente a Hogwarts- decía el viejo Dumbledore- Este año será muy emocionante ya que habrá una actividad de grupos para conocerse mejor, a esta actividad se le llamara "Homework Dúo"y como lo dice su nombre se trabajará en parejas.  
  
En ese momento todo el comedor prorrumpió en susurros para ponerse de acuerdo cuales serían las parejas, en la mesa Gryffindor era así:  
  
-Herm tu vendrás conmigo- decía el pelirrojo muy decidido.  
  
-¿Harry?qui.. Quisieras estar conmigo en el "Homework Dúo"- preguntaba Ginny sonrojada hasta la punta de las orejas.  
  
-Por supuesto, Gin- contestó Harry con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.  
  
-¡YA! ¡SILENCIO!- irrumpió muy molesto el vejete Dumblendore.  
  
Todo el Gran comedor se llenó de silencio y Dumblendore siguió para volver hablar.  
  
-Bueno, voy a proseguir- volvió a comentar el director- Como ven, la razón por la cual los mando a callar es que ustedes no van a elegir sus propias parejas (jijiji todo el mundo con cara O_O).  
  
De nuevo el gran comedor se llenó de bullicio pero esta vez con más intensidad. Todos estaban enojados, se preguntaban que ¿cómo era posible que ellos no podían hacer sus propias parejas? Y así fue por unos 10 minutos mas hasta que nuevamente Dumblendore los mandó a callar (ya se esta volviendo fastidio que los callen a cada rato =S). Esta vez quien habló fue Snape (UY!!! No _).  
  
-Silencio!!!- Vociferó el malvado y cruento Snape (guajaja).  
  
**Como es de esperarse TODOS callaron.. De nuevo habló Dumblendore =P **  
  
-Ya cálmense por favor. Las parejas serán escogidas al azar, todos mañana deberán colocar un papel con sus nombres en un caldero que traeré.  
  
- También las parejas se harán de varias casas, es decir, muy raramente quedaran parejas de la misma casa- Agregó McGonagall- Ahora ¡A cenar!.  
  
Todos cenaron muy callados (aunque no raro que Ron se comiera todo el banquete) y luego se fueron a dormir.  
  
  
  
%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
Hermione se levanto rápidamente se bañó y se vistió al igual que Ron, Harry y Ginny se fueron a desayunar...  
  
-No puedo esperar más!!- dijo Hermione ya irritada- ¿con quien me pondrán?.  
  
-Pues al que le toques tu.... uhy!!! Pobre de él o ella- Dijo Ron burlonamente.  
  
-¡¿Por qué dices eso?!- le reprochó Hermione muy molesta.  
  
-Porqué no dejaras tranquilo a tu pareja...que si: Estudia! Trabaja! Pendiente a pociones!- decía ron imitando la voz de la chica  
  
-¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ!- le dijo y se fue corriendo.  
  
Hermione se fue hacia el vestíbulo, las lágrimas le corrían por sus mejillas. Lo que Ron le había dicho la había hecho sentirse muy mal.  
  
-Solo le sirvo para sus deberes- se decía así misma. Estaba muy deprimida.  
  
Hermione pasó unos 10 minutos sentada y luego algo la hizo levantarse rápidamente:  
  
-¡EL HOMEWORK DUO!- Hermione se desesperó. Se había olvidado de colocar el trozo de papel con su nombre en el caldero.  
  
  
  
**Hermione se fue corriendo a depositar su nombre en el caldero**.  
  
  
  
-Fiuuuuuuuu! Logré colocar el papel en el caldero- estaba nerviosa ya que el horario era de 8 am a 11 am para colocar los papeles y a la hora del almuerzo anunciaban las parejas.  
  
  
  
%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**  
  
  
  
En el almuerzo...  
  
  
  
-Hermi perdóname fue sin querer- Ron le rogaba para que lo perdonara.  
  
-Ronald Weasley!!!-le gritó Hermione para que la dejara en paz- ¡Te perdono! ¿ya? ¿estas feliz?  
  
-Si!!!Gracias- le dijo Ron abrazándola.  
  
  
  
-Buenas Tardes alumnos- dijo el vejete. Iba a anunciar a las parejas que iban a trabajar en el "Homework Duo".  
  
**Todos contestaron al saludo y esperaban impacientes el anuncio de las parejas**  
  
-Por favor necesito silencio absoluto, anunciaré las parejas-Continuó diciendo Dumblendore.  
  
Todos los alumnos se echaban miradas cortantes por la inquietud y desesperación por no saber con quien iban a trabajar por un año entero, de pronto McGonagall comenzó a anunciar las parejas:  
  
-Patil, Parvati con Finch- Fletchey, Justin- dijo McGonagall.  
  
**Intercambiaron miradas de desacuerdo**  
  
-Longbotton, Neville con Patil,Padma- Continuó McGonagall. Y así constantemente.  
  
-Potter, Harry con................. Weasley, Ron- Harry y Ron dieron un suspiro.  
  
-Granger, Hermione con.......................................  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
Holaa!!!! Espero que les haya gustado ^_^.  
  
Bueno ¿con quien quedará Herm? Después lo sabrán. Este es mi primer "intento" de fic y espero que no me acribillen (jijijiji).  
  
Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a @ilim quien me esta ayudando mucho. Es mi lectora beta y una muy buena amiga. Eso es todo. Bye!!!!  
  
@n@_Black  
  
Una de las Bl@ckFoy_Girls.... 


	2. La inesperada noticia

Hola!!!! Cómo lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el segundo capitulo, gracias por los 9 reviews,(estan bien para ser mi primer intento ^_^) ¡¡¡¡¡Me hacen feliz sabiendo que les gusta!!!!!  
  
El Giro de la Vida.  
  
Chapter 2: La inesperada noticia. Se encontraban en la cena y hermione estaba súper nerviosa al desconocer quien sería su pareja en el "Homework Dúo"  
  
-Granger, Hermione con...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
McMillan, Ernie- Hermione al escuchar quien sería su pareja dio un pequeño salto (^_^ ni tan pequeño) ya que Ernie era un chico muy guapo.  
  
-Herm, ¿qué te pasa?- Preguntó Harry confundido al notar el rostro sonrojado de Hermione.  
  
-Na... Nada, Harry ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo Herm aún más sonrojada.  
  
-Por nada, olvídalo ¿sí?- Le respondió Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Mientras tanto en la mesa Hufflepuff**  
  
  
  
  
  
-Wow!!! Ernie has quedado con Granger- Le apremia Justin Finch-Fletchey.  
  
-Felicitaciones Ernie, has quedado con la sabelotodo, Granger- Le dijo Hannah Abbot en tono despectivo y sarcástico.(Hannah quería a Ernie como su pareja =D)  
  
  
  
  
  
%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**  
  
  
  
Hermione y Ernie se sentían felices, Herm porque Ernie era un chico muy guapo y Ernie se sentía satisfecho ya que como Hermione era inteligente (¿inteligente? Jajajja mucho mas que eso Ô_Ô) creía que todo el trabajo lo tomaría la cerebrito.  
  
  
  
%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**  
  
  
  
**Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor el vejete seguía anunciando las parejas**  
  
  
  
-Parkinson, Pansy con Malfoy, Draco- Pansy sonreía al escuchar su pareja (quien no ^o^ ). Mientras a Draco se le dibujaba una mueca de indiferencia.  
  
  
  
-Brown, Lavender con Thomas, Dean- A Lavender no le simpatizó para nada la pareja con quien la habían colocado.  
  
  
  
**Así pasó el tiempo mientras nombraban las parejas, y Dumbledore anunció que la elección de éstas había culminado, pero de repente...**  
  
  
  
-Disculpe, profesor Dumbledore- Se levantó de su silla de repente la profesora McGonagall cuando el director hablaba- Hay un error en unas de las parejas que han sido nombrada- completó la profesora.  
  
  
  
En la mesa Gryffindor...  
  
  
  
-¡Que bien!, ojalá sea que se equivocaron con mi pareja- Le susurró Lavender a Parvati (ni tan susurrado, lo dijo en tono sarcástico para que Dean la escuchara = P)  
  
-Ohh! ¿Quien será?- Preguntaba Hermione a Ron y Harry.  
  
-No lo sé- Contestaron Harry y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo.  
  
  
  
**En la mesa de los profesores había una "reunión" mientras el Gran Comedor se fundía en susurros**  
  
  
  
-¿Cómo es eso Minerva?- Preguntaba el vejete con curiosidad.  
  
-Pues si Albus, hay un error, Granger no es pareja de McMillan- Le contestó la vieja McGonagall (no es ninguna jovencita U_U).  
  
-Pero. ¿de quien es?, ¿Cómo puede ser un error?- Comentaba Dumbledore un poco confundido.  
  
-Bueno, el papel de McMillan indica que su pareja es Parkinson- Explicaba McGonagall- Y por ende Granger es pareja de Malfoy- continuaba la profesora.  
  
-Muy bien, anunciaremos el error, y luego continuarán las clases- Expresó Dumbledore.  
  
-Si así será, Albus- Concluyó McGonagall.  
  
  
  
De nuevo en el Gran Comedor...  
  
  
  
**Dumbledore anunció que proseguiría a nombrar las erróneas parejas y diría quienes eran las verdaderas**  
  
1. Por favor cálmense, proseguiré a informar las erróneas parejas- Prosiguió Dumbledore.  
  
1. Las parejas que fueron colocadas por error son:- Volvió a proferir el vejete.  
  
1. Parkinson, Malfoy, McMillan, Granger- Dijo de una vez McGonagall.  
  
  
  
**Estos cuatro nombrados pusieron una cara Ó_Ò**  
  
  
  
En la mesa Slytherin...  
  
  
  
-¡¿Cómo puede ser?!- Decía histéricamente Pansy Parkinson (¿se nota que la odio? ^_^).  
  
**Draco le daba igual con quien quedara (¿eso creen? Yo no lo creo)  
  
  
  
En la mesa Gryffindor...  
  
  
  
-Uhy!!! No!!! Ernie se ve buena pareja- Decía una decepcionada Hermione a Ginny.  
  
**Otra vez hablará McGonagall ¿no les fastidia? A mi si (jijiji y eso que yo escribo el fic)**  
  
-Ejem... anunciaré las "nuevas" parejas- Volvió a decir McGonagall- Parkinson, Pansy no ha quedado con el señor Malfoy (ya se imaginan la cara de Pansy =P) sino con McMillan; Ernie.  
  
**Bufidos, alaridos, palabrotas y demás por parte de la... de Pansy**  
  
1. Por otra parte- Continuó McGonagall- el Señor Malfoy es pareja de la señorita Granger.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
Hola!!! Gracias por los maravillosos review, incluyendo a todas las autoras ; -), Miles y miles de gracias, jajaja las engañé creyeron que iba a quedar con draco así de fácil? Pues no. Espero que les haya gustado al igual o más que el capi 1. Ahhhh un agradecimiento a @ilim que es una gran amiga. Un saludo a Mariela (si es que ve el fic), a Dark Maria y a Dark Sofi. 


End file.
